Avatar Games
by Shi Sendo
Summary: 500 years ago an Avatar created a council to help settle disputes among the different elements ending a decades long cycle of bloodshed. However the Fire Emperor Ozai has taken over the council and has changed the games from friendly to deadly. AU
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Games.

By Shi Sendo

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its original characters! This is a fanfic and Au setting.

Prologue.

Five hundred years ago, a female Avatar from the water Tribes felt the world was going out of control. There were many bender wars and countless innocent people died or suffer brutally at the hands of their captors. To end this, she came up with the idea of a council for the world. This council would be represented by all the elements and would be used to resolve issues.

However, to ensure there was little chance for corruption or ability for someone to take over the council and try to rule the world, a system was set in place to rotate the leader of the council every four years. Several rules were set in place to protect the people, one of which forbids any rules of the nations from running the council. Also a person who entered need not be a bender and it was not solely for males to participate. It became a way for those to earn honor and respect among their people for participating.

As they would later be known, The Avatar Games, were a series of competitions between the four elements. Each nation or tribe would send four warriors to compete in different tests of strength, skill, and strategy. The location would rotate every four years as well as the hosts. The group that would have the most points at the end of the Games would win and their leader would nominate their choice for Council Leader. For over four hundred years this was done and harmony and peace were able to prosper.

However when Ozai became Fire Lord, the games slowly began to turn to a more brutal contest of skill in the arts of violence, bending and even death. Each time, the Fire Lord won and had his advisor, Zhao, become council leader. After eighteen years of this, people began to fear what would happen if Ozai began deciding that he needed more than the Fire Nation to rule. In the twenty third year, Supreme Emperor Ozai began to use the games as a mean to control the others elements and their people. During the last five years, he had taken hostage family members of the ruling parties of the other nations and force a vote to make him Supreme Emperor of the World. Because of this he was able to change how the games were done and located.

Ozai began to kill anyone who questioned him and almost brought the Air Nomads to the brink of extinction. Unknown to the Emperor the Air Nomads had allies who were able to hide those of both bending and non-bending abilities among their populace. During this cycle at the age of twelve, the new avatar and air nomad, Aang was sent to the Southern Water tribes. There he lived with the Chief and his family, being accepted as another brother to his two children, Sokka and Katara. Though the diplomatic ties that Aang's adopted father had, he was able to train in Earth and Water bending. From these ties, he was able to form friendships with Toph Bae Fong and Suki Kyoshi; both were active females of the underground resistance that were from to fight against Ozai.

It was during his twenty third year, that his twenty two year old son, Zuko, disobeyed an order to slaughter a small village of water tribe, his father deiced he needed to participate in the games. At this point Ozai announced that those who entered must kill or be killed to win and would be sent to the island that Avatar Roku died, which had been turned into a large forest and arena that allowed spectators to watch the games.

Although some might argue destiny, those chosen that year for the water Tribes were Twenty two year old Sokka, Twenty year old Katara and eighteen year old Aang. For the Earth Nation, eighteen year old Toph, twenty one year old Suki and twenty two year old Jet of the Earth Nation. To accompany Prince Zuko into battle, his two right hand guards, Tika and Boslin were to fight beside him for the honor of the Fire Nation. Since the Air Nomads were in hiding, they did not send anyone that year, the first time in history.

And so our story takes place in the Southern Water Tribe and their farewell ceremony for their representatives and entourage.

I hope this has whet your apeite so far! Please enjoy, I promise this wont be a traditional Zutara story and will hopefully be enjoyable! Please review! Promise to have something posted by Sunday but also have a Japanese exam this week…..will work on it! Have a good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender! No profit I promise form this! (don't sue me!)

Katara was seated next to her grandparents; her father and brothers to the right of her and several members of the resistance from all over the world were seated across. They were discussing ways to bring in their forces with the least amount of attention and Katara's mind was wondering what would happen to these people or the people of the Fire Nation, not everyone was like the mad Ozai. Her brother and father would tell her not to worry, while Gran and Grandpa would tell her that she should practice more. She looked at her adopted brother Aang. She couldn't believe it had been six years already since she and Sokka found him in the ice burg and freed him and Appa. Appa and Momo were currently at a hidden Air Temple in the Kyoshi islands. There were also several monks, general nomads and ten other air benders, making to total air benders in the world to a grand total of twenty seven.

For this mission, Aang grew out his hair and had it styled in traditional warrior style and both him and Sokka wore a headband around their foreheads. That hid his blue arrow tattoo on his head, but he had to wear gloves at all times to hide his hand tattoos, fortunately for Aang Katara convinced Mita to weave a pair of gloves that had no fingers, but could allow him to use his power. The material was a gift from the Fire Emperor's elder brother and resistance leader in the Fire Nation, Lord Iroh, who insisted everyone call him 'uncle'. When Uncle Iroh had visited last, he had Aang test the gloves against fire and they were able to resist the flame for a short time. Katara had a faint smile on her lips as she remembered how he was able to balance spinning tea plates on sticks.

"Aanoko." Katara said, looking at Aang. For a moment the boy ignored her then realized she said his code name.

"Sorry Katara, I forgot." Aang said, looking a bit sheepish. They agreed Aang should use the name of their stillborn baby brother, this way the Fire Emperor would not realize the Avatar was there at the games. Seven years ago, Katara and Sokka's mother died shortly after giving birth to twins. Their brother, Aanoko, which meant 'Warrior' and their baby sister, Kaya, which means 'dancing star', currently Kaya was staying with their aunt in the South Tribe, learning to use her bending power at a young age.

"Well you better not forget when we get in the Fire Nation, we don't want Ozai to even get a hint of what you are. Right now we've told him you are an orphaned Earth Bender who somehow washed ashore in the South six years ago. Remember that you had no memory of who you were and that is why we call you Aanoko." Grandpa Pakku said as he eyed the young avatar.

Aang bowed his head and mumbled something.

"What was that boy?"

"Yes sir!" Aang said.

A few minutes later the meeting broke up. Everyone headed back to their rooms to finish packing, Katara sighed inwardly, knowing she would have to put on formal robes, make up and hair style. In her shared room with Yue, she saw two maids almost finished with her sister tribeswoman. Yue smiled at Katara, a hand on the gentle swell of her belly, barely visible under the layers of clothing. Yue and her husband, Hannok, were expecting their first child and many could see the glow in Yue. Hannok was currently in the Northern Tribe, running the council while his wife and father in law went to the 'games'.

The moment Yue saw Katara, she gestured to the maid and the door was locked and barred.

"Ok my dear Katara, you need to get ready, one way or another." Yue said, sitting on her bunk, her purple dress fitted perfectly with blue and silver undertones. Katara knew she wasn't going to win and raised her hands in defeat.

An hour later on the deck of the Water Tribe ship, Katara and Yue stood at the bow, watching the Fire Nation come into view, on their left side the Earth Kingdom ship was sailing, they could see their friends Toph and Suki dressed in formal wear, Suki in her Kyoshi clothes and Toph in her palace clothes. Katara could remember the dinner when she and Toph had caused the dai li to nearly arrest them. She remembered the look on Sokka and Aang's faces when the dai li came up to them and asked if they knew these two 'scully maids'. Toph sensed her looking and waved, as did Suki. Yue and Katara waved back and sighed deeply. Both women wore matching hair styles, though Yue's hair was white and Katara's brown. They wore hair loopies with jewels woven into their hair that matched their gowns. Yue's dress had more purple than light blue, while Katara had the opposite. Both gowns had a solid outer kimono layer with a thinner under layer that. On the kimono and obi, they had silver embroiders of koi, the symbol for their gods, Tui and La.

"Katara, did they warn you about this strange and lawful Fire Nation tradition?" Yue asked, her hands playing nervously with her necklace.

"No, what is it?" she asked, her interest peaked at the thought that they held back information when she was about to risk her godamn life!

Yue turned and looked at Katara. "In our society, at least mainly in the North, you know we have arranged marriages and formal rituals that follow courtship."

"Yes, down South we have that choice or the choice to choose our own mate."

"Well, in the Fire Nation, they normally have arranged marriages and rituals of their own; however there is another tradition from the time of Orin the Great. The tradition is that a woman who is not in an arranged marriage or contract, can be courted. However, if the family disapproves, a man can 'kidnap' the girl and court her that way, ending normally in a marriage." Yue said.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I mean if you're in a relationship with someone and you want to marry, it sounds like a fun idea. But you didn't tell me this for that reason."

"No, you're right. I told you this because there was a rumor Ozai let it be known that the man to get you into contact will get a huge reward. Also the only way to stop a 'kidnapping' is only by a lord on his lands, no one else may interfere or else they will be forced to pay a penalty. There are more laws and rules to it, I'm sure, I hope, but that is all I know. I don't know why no one told you, but you must always keep your brothers or guards or someone nearby! I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Katara you are like a sister to me!" Yue said, trying not to cry.

Katara gave her a hug and forced a smile, "Come now are those pregnancy emotions making you weak? Where's my tough warrior princess? It will be ok, remember I am a bender and I promise I will not try to get into a situation that would result in me being forced into a marriage, not matter what." Katara said, trying to reassure not only Yue, but herself.

Hope you enjoyed this! will post more soon, promise longer chapters as the story keeps moving!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I Do Not Own Avatar...but i wish i did ^.^ (also sorry about the mix up earlier, I blame my boyfriend! Love ya babe!)

When the Royal Water Tribe ship was closing in on the dock, the rest of the group arrived on deck. The moment Katara saw her father and grandfather; she excused herself from Yue and rounded on her male relatives. Pakku saw her coming first and was about to make his escape but Hakoda grabbed his father's arm. They both knew that when Katara got into a rage, there was not stopping it until she was done.

"Who the hell do you think you are for not telling me about this?" she demanded, the water near the ship started to turn choppy. Aang, Sokka, Yue and Gran Gran moved out of the way and into a safer location.

"Well you see-"

"No! You don't see! I am a grown ass woman and can take care of myself thank you! You could have at least told me about this so I could be better prepared. But no! you treat me like a little girl and not a woman with a brain! Hello I'm twenty years old!"

On the Shore…..

The Imperial Fire Nation family waited under a red and gold awning as the Earth Nation and Water Tribes ships arrived to the docks. Emperor Ozai was quietly conversing with an aid while Azula had a bored look on her face, a nail file in her hands as she inspected her razor sharp nails. Her mother and brother were both staring out at the water and seemed to have a surprised look, which was unusual in public. She took a look and dropped her nail file. Over by the water Ship, the waves were going out of control, causing the boat to rock back and forth. She could have sworn that some people looked like they were trying to tie themselves to the ship to keep from falling overboard. She looked at her brother Zuko and both shared a 'what-the-fuck' moment before turning their attention back to the ship.

"Someone, give me a spyglass." Zuko ordered and stood. He was tall for a man and Azula actually had to work these days to kick his ass, though she was starting to wonder if he was possibly letting her win….that was unnerving. A golden spyglass was handed to Zuko and he peered at the Royal Water Ship. "I think….one of the Princesses is causing this…it seems….i hope that is not her father and grandfather…" Zuko mumbled more to himself in his deep voice.

"What is going on?" his mother, Ursa, asked starting to wonder what exactly was going on.

"I think one of the princesses is in the process of yelling at her father and grandfather, who apparently are the only ones in range. It looks like the rest of the party is over by the Captains post and hiding out from the barrage of water." Zuko said, handing his glass to his mother.

"Well at least this will be interesting, Zuzu." Azula taunted, a small smirk on her lips.

"Stop calling me that!" he growled softly. "And I hope to god you don't learn any bad habits, its bad enough that you scare most of the guards shitless." Zuko said, looking down at his sister, who stood to his shoulder.

"Twenty gold that the water bender princess hands you your ass."

"You're on."

Water Ship….-_-'''

Katara was in the process of drying out her clothes when the rest of the party emerged, the water finally settling down enough for it to be safe to walk. Her father and grandfather were over in the corner sulking and mumbling about being made fun of because they couldn't control one young woman. Katara glared at them, daring them to tell her she was in the wrong.

Yue came over to Katara, dry as a summer day in the Fire Nation. She also seemed to be enjoying the water show that Katara's anger had created. "That was fun, will you be doing that again?" she asked, putting a hand on her belly and smiling.

"Those pregnancy hormones are really playing with you, aren't they?" Katara asked.

"Yep, but I enjoy the mood swings." Yue replied and hooked her arms with Katara's as they made their way to the gang way, their ship approaching the dock any minute. The crew quickly finished their preparations and assembled, though somewhat awe struck at Katara. She held her head high with Yue and followed their male relatives down the gang way to the welcoming party of the Fire Nation Royals.

"Katara, look at them, they all are breathing to look at, especially Prince Zuko." Yue whispered in their native tongue. Katara looked the group over, agreeing with Yue that the women were beautiful and the men handsome. She didn't think the father was breathtaking, but Zuko was handsome enough to charm a lady out of her robes and into bed faster than she could blink.

"Maybe….but I think it'd be best if I kept away from him or maybe my robes will want to explore new areas." Katara giggled, Yue smiled.

Toph and Suki caught up with them and Katara told them what Yue had said and her own reply, still in Water Tongue. The quartet followed the procession into the shade, telling each other naughty jokes and rhymes. Katara looked up and saw the prince and princess of the fire nation trying to smother small smiles as they approached. At that moment, Katara realized that the Royals could understand Water Tongue and probably Earth tongue as well. She hand signaled slightly to the girls that it would be best to talk in Air tongue, politely poking Toph three times in their signal. Katara told them that it seems that at least, the prince and his sister could understand water and should be careful when they talk. Once the procession was all in line, according to rank and importance, they began the forma ceremonial greetings and openings.

"Emperor Ozai, we thank you for the chance to allow us to let the youths of our blood show their prowess and fierceness against your own youths. To allow them to get the notion of war out of their minds and blood. We bring these gifts in honor of you so graciously building a stadium to showcase the games." Pakku began; he was the spokesmen for the Water Tribe. He spoke for a time, introducing everyone and then the Fire Nation ambassador began his own greetings, introducing the Royal Family, ministers, and others involved with the Games. Then it was the Earth's team to speak and did the same.

Then it was Ozai's turn to speak. He stood in his royal gold, red and black robes, embroidered with real gold. "Thank you my friends, for coming and participating. I also thank you for following my request and brining those of the highest rank possible to fight in the games this year, as I said myself, the Crown Prince will be fighting, alongside two nobles, a duke and count. More surprises are in stored, I promise, but let us retire to the palace and enjoy some refreshment before we travel to the capital." Ozai announced and bowed slightly, taking his wife's hand and leading her to their carriage.

Katara looked around for a few minutes, enjoying the lush wild life, her carriage with the other ladies still being packed. She heard someone approached and looked around and saw the handsome prince nearby. He stood a few feet away and held his hands up.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to say hello, one royal to another…" he said, a handsome smile playing on his full lips. Katara mentally kicked himself and shook her head.

"Sorry, it was a rough trip. It's a pleasure to meet you, Zuko right?" Katara asked holding out her hand. Zuko took it, bowing and kissed the top of her hand and stood back up. She had to look up a little, seeing as her head only came to about his Adam's apple.

"Yes, and you are Katara right?" he asked.

"Yes.." She trailed off, not sure what to say really. She could talk like a boy with them back home or talk with girls her own age, even acted like and adult most of the time, but why could she not think of something to say other than take off your clothes. She could tell he seemed nervous as well, though he seemed to hide it better.

"I know this may sound... out of the blue, but...um... how would you feel about a sparring match later today? Just something a little friendly, though. I know when I've journeyed on long trips I can get frustrated by lack of exercise...not saying that you don't look like you need to...um..." He seemed to be at a lost for words, trying to take his foot out of his mouth.

"So you're asking me to hand you you're ass? OK I'm game...I mean, that would be fine, a nice friendly sparring session." She replied, a predatory smirk on her lips. He smiled the same back and began to escort her back to the carriages.

"My aren't you one for formalities. Sunset maybe? Let you recover for a short time?" Zuko asked, smiling still and feeling his interest peak a little. 'maybe she's not like all the other girls my parents try to set me up with, maybe she's more than just a girl with a good aim and breeding, she might actually be some fun.' He thought, admiring the way her robe framed her curvy body.

"You bet your ass I am, it's just that I've trained with the Warriors that I know I can kick your ass, but i promise not to bruise it too much. Sunset is fine, I'll see you there." Katara said as he handed her up into her carriage and the doorman shut the door. She looked out and waved at him before pulling the curtain back. Zuko swore he heard several females giggle about something before he made his way to his own ride.

"Katara, are you really going to fight him?" Suki asked, fanning herself with her deadly but pretty weapon. She sat directly across from Katara.

"Of course, someone needs to let His Royal sexy ass that he's not as strong as he thinks he is." She replied, giggling and leaning into the cushions. Toph was on her right and Yue was across from her.

"Hey twenty silver she hands sparky his ass." Toph said.

"I'm in." the other three said at once and they all started laughing. Down the row of carriages, Zuko sneezed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Sorry bout before, but reviews are very helpful….you don't have too…but I'd like some to know what you guys think and some pointers (if you have any) as well ^.^ Thank you for reading, I don't own nothing.

The Royal Fire Palace was on a cliff looking over Ember Island. It was a large white, gold, and red structure that has four layers and a large decorative roof. There were many windows, golden and red dragons and designs on it. Once the carriages and wagons arrived, the staff came out to greet everyone. There were at least two dozen guards at attention as well as over three dozen maids, manservants, ambassadors and the usual collection of people who worked in large residences.

The Fire Emperor stepped outside of his carriage and helped his wife out. Ursa looked at her daughter Azula as she stepped out and her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. The Fire Empresses was wary over how her daughter seemed to have more violent tendencies like her husband and tried to curtail it. She did not expect her daughter to be a delicate flower, but she wanted to counter her violent ways with gentler ones. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee went inside the grand residence and headed the West wing of the palace, reserved for the Royal family and their noble guest. The East wing was reserved for visiting dignitaries and their families.

The Water Tribe were given the top floor, allowing for the best view of the ocean and able to feel the air. In the past it had been given to the air benders, but since they did not 'exist' anymore, it was now the Water Tribe, who normally had the middle floor. On the bottom floor was for the Earth Benders. They were able to feel the earth and have the scent from the gardens reach their room. The visitors were given the rest of the afternoon to relax before the informal welcome banquet tonight. The next day would be the official welcoming ceremony and after that they would begin to progress to the Capital for the game ceremonies and then on their way to Royal Forest where the game would be held. The entire progression would take over two weeks and there were to be many lavish parties and meet and greets.

Katara walked inside her room and stopped just inside the sitting room. The room was quite large and lavish. The room was done in blue, white, grey and soft orange. There was a sitting area with a small fire place, two blue and grey chairs and a dark wood table. Past that was a desk that matched the table, and a doorframe that had two thick white drapes that separated the rooms. Inside was a large bed with blue, grey and white linen. She touched the sheets and they felt soft like silk, but had the texture of cotton. There were many pillows that felt so soft and she walked over to the dresser, two side tables, and dressing table. There was a wardrobe and a room that led to a privy. Throughout the whole apartment there were windows that had ocean and garden views. The balcony was not too big, just a small area to stand and admire the view.

Katara heard a knock on her door and went to it. A woman in her mid-thirties stood there, two other females, barely twenty, were behind her carrying her travel bags. The older woman had her black hair pulled in a tight bun and had gold eyes the held intelligence. The two other girls, both with black hair in one long braid down their backs held curiosity and polite interests. They all wore a uniform of a red skirt and blouse, a black apron and gold piping on the hems of the clothes.

"My name is Rutsa and these are my assistants, Mysra and Zulin. May we please come in?" She asked politely, Katara moved to the side and beckoned them inside. The two younger women went into the bedroom and Katara heard the sounds of them unpacking and arraigning her personal items. Rutsa indicated Katara to sit on one of the chair and she did so.

"Do you have a maid to accompany you here while you are in the Fire Empire?" she asked.

"No, I do not have one and normally do not require one unless there is need to dress in formal robes…" Katara said, starting to get an inkling she didn't like.

"I see, I have been instructed by my Lady, Empress Ursa to be your Lady's maid while you are in the Empire. She said to help you through understanding all our customs you may not know, help you to dress properly for formal occasions and to help you in general, should you need special items during the month."

Katara began to blush at that and smiled weakly. "Thank you so much, please know that I shall be grateful for the help as I have not had much chance to practice the customs of the Fire people and dressing for so many formal occasions will be needed. I do not know where I could house you in this small apartment though…"

"That is not an issue, the door over here connects to a chamber where we three will sleep."

"Oh, very good, thank you. I don't suppose you could help me find my practice clothes? Prince Zuko said he would like to have a practice spar this afternoon." Katara said as she stood up. Rutsa froze where she was, a surprised look on her face.

"Excuse me Princess, but did you just say you are going to fight his highness? Why would you want to do that?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well I am fighting in the competition along side my brothers and I am a Master Waterbender myself. Did you not know that? And how do noble ladies act here in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, sitting back down and knew she was about to get her first lesson in Fire Nation culture.

"Forgive me for being so blunt, my lady, but very few women from noble families do anything that involves violence, of course if they are benders, that's a different story. Most ladies are schooled in the arts that revolve around running a household or business and finding a husband who will bring them honor. Though some women must be careful because of that dreaded law. There are women such as Her Highness, Azula, and her friends, who are all skilled in the arts of men. Azula is a master Fire Bender and can even bend Lighting. Her friend, Ty Lee, is a master martial artist who concentrates pressure points; she can block bending abilities for a short time. And then there is Lady Mai…she and Prince Zuko at one point were engaged, but that has since broken off. No one says what the official reason is, but rumor has it that one of them had cheated. She is a skilled knife thrower and has an accurate enough throw to take the wings off a fly! But since you are not from Fire Nation and a Bender, I suppose you are one of the lucky noble ladies who can do some things. However, do not win against the prince, most people know better than to try to beat him. Also it is punishable by death if you physically harm him, even if it's just a scratch." Rutsa said, mixing both culture and gossip.

Katara got up and Rutsa followed her into her bedroom. "I will be careful, but I promised him. I don't think it'd be wise to break it. Maybe we can just do some forms or something, that way no one has to worry about hurting the poor prince." Katara said mildly. The women looked horrified and yet tired not to laugh. 'It will take some time, but I think I might win these ladies over…they seem to have a sense of humor.'

"Ok so where is my uniform again?" Katara asked pleasantly, the women began to help her remove her formal robes and into more comfortable clothes.

Katara had on her training clothes, a long and lose light grey tunic that reached her knees and had slits to her hips. The sleeves were normally loose, but she had on her arm guards, only allowing the sleeves above her elbows to be loose and allow her move movement. Her grey baggy pants matched, black boots going just under her knee. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she had her brown water skin around her back. Toph and Suki also accompanied her, wearing their own training clothes. Toph wore her yellow and green tunic with leggings and no shoes. Suki wore a green tunic and baggy pants combo like Katara.

The girls looked around the practice area, deciding on where to set up their own warm up area. The area was the size of a small market with lots of clear spaces that people could do one on one match. There were also trees to practice evading tactics (and for greenery in general…). Weapons racks were on one side of a long building that was the men's in-door practice area. Across the way, where the girls exited, was a female only in-door area.

"This place feels as good as any." Suki said as she took out her fan and began her wrist exercises with it.

"Yea, so many rocks to play with." Toph said as she started to make her own area, moving a four by four section of rock up a few feet and began to summon the minerals out. She then started to make the minerals separate and go into a group of their own. She was working with a professor back home to create new metals that earth benders could use and always got samples wherever she went.

Katara stretched and looked around the practice field, it seemed that almost all the contests that were present were also practicing, at least it wouldn't look weird if she and Zuko were practicing. She heard his voice and looked up. Zuko, Sokka and Aang were walking out of the men's practice gym. All three wore baggy training pants and boots, Zuko wore a deep red, Aang and Sokka's grey like Katara's. For a moment Katara felt like pinching herself when she saw Zuko with out his shirt. His chest had no hair and she would have swore it was solid like rock from the way his muscles bunched and had a six pack.

"Hey Katara, might not want to drool…could give your brother ideas." Suki whispered and giggled evilly. Toph snickered and came back down to level ground and poked her friend in the ribs. Katara shot her an annoyed glance and smiled at her brothers.

"Wondered where you ladies were, thought you got lost." Katara shot at them. Aang and Sokka both shot her a silly face while Zuko had a small smile on lips. His hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and Katara noticed the two gold arm bands around his biceps made them look bigger. 'Must not think of what I could do…where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Its like I've turned into a sixteen year old horny girl? I am a fucking mature twenty year old woman! I can stop acting like this…I really can…' she thought.

Sokka went over to Suki and wrapped his arms around her hips and began to whisper in her ear. She was giggling and smiling, enjoying the attention from her fiancé. Aang and Toph both shared a blah face and went over to look at the samples she separated. Aang held open a bag and with Toph hiding his hands, he was able to carefully bend each substance into a bag. Zuko and Katara wondered over to a vacated dirt practice section. The sun was nearing the edges and from the looks of it, only a half hour more of sunlight. They sat down under the shade of a tree and watched the other fighters using both weapons and bending.

"Katara, how are your rooms? Is everything comfortable? I know we are here only a short time, but i believe mother sent you some help?" he asked pleasantly. Katara turned to him and smiled.

"Yes thank you, please let your mother know everything is perfect and the help is a blessing I did not think to ask for." She replied, trying to seem diplomatic.

"That's good, and of course I'll be happy to tell her. She loves to do things like this, though if anyone asks she'd tell them she'd rather be at embroidery or managing house hold accounts."

"But why would she say that? I mean she's the Fire Empress, she needs to be smart to be in a position like that, not a piece of eye sweets." Katara said.

"Heh, I wish. In the Noble circle, it is better to be a pretty woman, than a smart. My mother and sister both are smart and capable women, which I think has spoiled me." He said. Katara gave him an inquisitive look. "I don't like the women my father keeps insisting I see, they are…they are …I don't know how to say without sounding like an ass…they just don't measure up in the intelligence guild. I mean who wants to be stuck with someone who only talks about thread and stuff?"

"I know what you mean; some of the guys who've tried to court me only want to talk about hunts and the best hand to hand combat. A girl can only take so much before she dumps them in the ocean." She laughed and they sat in companionable silence for a short time.

"Think you're rested enough for that spar?" he asked, standing up and dusting off his pants. He offered her a hand up. She took up and walked to the center of the ring.

"Sure, you ready to lose?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. Zuko was intrigued by her, he didn't understand why. They've only met two or three time before this at formal events and never had spent so much time together in each other's company, but he liked her as a person and respected her as a Master Bender. But right now, looking at her, he didn't have such pure thoughts about her.

"You wish."

"Bring it sparky." Katara said, using Toph's nickname. He smiled and summoned up his fire and shot one at her. She easily moved to the side and let her water whip turn it to steam. She then sent her water whip to smack him on his ass.

Thanks for reading, will post more, but have three exams this week! Gah mid-terms…..-.-' anyway I know the characters are a little ooc but I'm getting back into the swing of things! Please review, it makes me work ever so much harder (and makes me happy and jump up and down for joy….though my boyfriend looks at me funny when I do that…lol) anyway I always appreciate honest criticism. Thanks ever so much! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reading my story, I'm working on how the characters are interacting, they won't be true to the series, but as close as I can make them, promise! Also thanks for the reviews, I have a special treat for this chapter Thanks to Oreo13 for pointing out the grammar…sorry I'm tri-lingual and sometimes it's hard to remember each languages proper grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did it would have ended Zutara, Taang, and Sokka…..

For the first few shots, they each used simple moves, allowing the other a courtesy to adjust to their fight. But then they both started to get competitive, their attacks were quicker and aimed at more sensitive places. Katara favored her water whip, consistently poking him or hitting him on his ass. Zuko took it in good humor and used his fire as a whip as well, his controlled his fire enough for Katara to just feel a warm spot when it touched her, rather than burn or hurt her. As the two were fighting, the others in the area began to drift closer to watch.

Katara jumped as a whip came close to her legs and created snow balls from the water in her skin. Zuko ducked as fast as he could and returned with his own fire balls at the snow balls. Katara was enjoying herself, moving quickly and throwing different forms of water attacks at him. She used snow balls, water whips, small drops of water that when combined together created a mini wave. She noticed he was also enjoying himself, throwing his own unique attacks back at hers. Zuko used fireballs, fire whips and even rope of fire that would circle her water wave and cause it to steam. Nearly an hour later, the two stopped, both a little winded from the excitement, running, bending and general hand to hand combat they mixed in.

Suki and Sokka were practicing the metal fans used by the Kyoshi warriors. Although not dressed in traditional Kyoshi clothing, the two both moved with the fluid grace of water benders when practicing. Others had watched them when Katara and Zuko finished their battle.

Suki was easily dodging Sokka's attacks and then able to go inside his defenses and tap him on a shoulder or on his chest when she got close enough. Katara noticed that a girl with black hair and a bored look and a bubblier girl with a long braid lounged near Princess Azula who watched the fight with mild interest. She poked Zuko slightly on his arm to get his attention and motioned to the three girls, all wearing red practice clothes like Suki and Katara.

Zuko inaudibly gulped when he saw the girls. "The one with the braid is Ty Lee, my sister's friend, as is the other girl, Mai. They are good fighters if you're looking for another opponent today. Ty Lee has a form of martial arts that allows her to block people's chi for bending, I've been the recipient a few times, it can last a few minutes or hours, depending on how strong of a bender and how hard she is able to press the points." Katara nodded, keeping this information aside in case she needed it. "The other is Mai, my ex-fiancé; we had issues and have yet to work them out. She is very skilled with martial arts and throwing knives. She was able to stop ten of the elite warriors of the Fire Lord's guard without a blink. And of course my younger sister, Azula…" Zuko trailed off, lost in thought. Katara waited a minute before nudging him with her toe to finish his thought. "Sorry, scary memories sometimes. Anyway, my sister is a prodigy, what I struggled with growing up, she mastered easily. She can bend lightning and use blue fire, which I can do a little, my uncle Iroh, though; he's a master at it. He taught us both and he still works with me to try to master it. I know I am a strong bender and am more secured of my abilities now, but it took me years of jealousy and anger to overcome it."

"Do you normally tell people this much, it doesn't seem like your character?" Katara asked. Zuko stopped for a moment and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"No…not really, you're the first person who's been able to get me to talk so much, tell me can you truth bend?" he asked, smiling. He leaned against the wall on one arm and had his body facing hers. Katara had her arms behind her back and leaned against the wall, looking up at him. He leaned closer to her, a small smile playing on his lips that threaten to grow bigger.

"Maybe, I can't tell you the truth or I'd have to kill you." She joked. They both quietly chuckled at this. Out of nowhere a dagger flew between them, landing deeply in the wooden wall between their noses. They turned and looked over at Mai who had her back slightly turned to them and Ty Lee who looked unexpectedly flustered. Azula stood up from her spot and walked over to the couple. Zuko moved away from the wall and Katara followed suit, pulling the knife out of the wall and looking it over. It was well made and the blade was sharp enough to slice a hair on.

"Well, well, well looks like Zuzu has a new girlfriend." Azula taunted, using Zuko's childhood name. Zuko gave her a sour look and shook his head.

"What is it Azula? I'm trying to see if I can get any information out of the water princess over there." He asked evenly.

"Uh-huh, well its almost time for dinner and you might want to stop drooling, besides, you owe me twenty gold, so you better pay up soon. I best go see mother, she has been getting on my nerves recently, doesn't trust me to not behave myself. As if I'd ever do anything bad." She said nonchalantly. She was about a head and a half shorter than Zuko, along with a slimmer body, but she caused grown soldiers to quiver in their boots.

"I'll give it to you before dinner, but you'd best go and bathe, or else mother will 'bug' you." Zuko taunted. The only two people Azula actually feared were their parents, Ursa and Ozai. It was her turn to give him a sour look before she went to her friends. After they left moments later, Ty Lee practically dragging Mai out of there, other groups of people began leaving. Suki and Sokka finished up their practice with a kiss and promises to see each other at dinner. Aang and Toph had the bags all sorted and an Earth servant had a box to collect them in. both eighteen year olds were covered in dirt and looked to be having fun. They also parted, Toph heading over to Suki and Aang to Sokka.

"Well I guess I will see you at dinner." Katara said as she picked up her empty water skin and looked to Zuko.

"Yeah…well maybe I could escort you, if it that is ok?" Zuko asked, a little hesitant. Katara blushed slightly, turning her tan cheeks darker.

"Sure, but will I have to worry about more hidden daggers flying at me?" she asked before sashing away. Zuko smiled at the joke and went to his own rooms to clean up for dinner.

Katara, Suki, and Toph

Sitting at a table with the other younger people, Katara leaned next to Zuko and asked him what the talk of Kai dancers. He turned to her a surprised look on his face.

"You don't know who the Kai dancers are?" he asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked now would I Sparky?" she shot back, sipping her watered down wine. For many benders, they had to limit the amount of alcohol they drank or they could lose control of their bending.

"Well, you know about our God Agni right?" he asked, she nodded and the other foreigners turned to face him and listen to this bit of lore. "Well his mate, or wife, is called Kai which means fire, as does Agni. But Kai is the positive and healing flow of fire, while Agni's is that of strong and undecided force of Fire. So in the temple of Kai, women who serve her created a dance to help channel positive energy and let the power of fire release without destruction. For Kai doesn't like to use her power to hurt people and to her dancing is a good way to let the fire be free without harm to innocents. So these women, girls actually when they are picked, train from the age of six and devote themselves to the art of it. There are different levels of Kai dancing and Ty Lee would know more than me." He pointed to the bubbly girl and she smiled at everyone. "Ty Lee studied for a short time, but deiced to pursue other interests. Anyway, some women in the regular cities learned Kai dancing and perform in troupes called Kai Girls. Tonight though, we have the real Kai dedicates coming to perform." Zuko said and looked around. Everyone was interested and had paid attention.

After a minute everyone began asking questions and soon Ty Lee, Azula, and Zuko were answering questions. Mai was quiet and seemed to not want to talk with anyone. Katara tried to get a conversation going with her, but Mai just ignored her and finally Katara just dropped it. After a few minutes, the lights went low and the beat of a drum and the rhythmic sound of the pipa began. Several robed fingers came out behind a pavilion and were softly clinking. Everyone turned to them as a the music began to pick up in beat and a woman began to sing.

"Come softly to me my love, I need you tonight." The woman began in a soft and melodic voice.

The Kai dancers slowly lowered the hoods, their hips swaying in a slow and rythimic fashion. Their heads and most of their faces were covered with a sheer red veil and around their eyes were copper coins as decoration. Their eyes were heavily accented with black eye liner and gold paint on the lids. As their robes fell to the floor in a puddle, you could see their entire outfits. They wore a short top that exposed their mid-drift, and most of their arms, the sleeves barely covering their shoulders. Attached to the sleeves were sheer red fabric that matched their veils and over skirts. The top was gold and red with a low cut front. On their hips were hip scarfs in red and gold, with more beads and coins attached to it as well. They had on a dark red underskirt that went to their knees with a gold, sheer skirt over that went to their ankles and then another red sheer skirt that had more coins and beds attached at random intervals. On their ankles and wrists were anklets and bangles that were made of copper.

The woman moved in union and their arms were held up, slightly bent and unmoving. Then the music began to take on a faster tone and their entire movements were switched up. Their arms began to rise and fall just as fast as the music, mimicking the movement of snakes and their hips held still.

"Snake charmer, that's what you are. You've charmed me out of my warmth and taken my heart as prisoner." The women then began to travel as one, first going to the right five steps then left, their hips moving in union. Their coins and bead accenting their movements with sweet sounds. Everyone's eyes were on them and not on the man who was slowly sneaking his way over to the Royal wing pitcher. The women then began to twirl, twist and had their hips punctuate the notes of the music as they began to move in all for directions.

"Show me why I should keep you, snake charmer, show me why it is that I love you and accept your embrace. Show me the passion and fire in your heart."

The Kai dancers curled into themselves as one and then faced inward. Within a few seconds and movements they twirled apart, with them came dancers made of fire. The fire dancers were exact copies of their mistresses and began to mimic the movements of their mistresses. What were once seven dancers now numbed fourteen, the audience clapping wildly. The dancers all began to move their hips and arms and mimicking a woman in love with heartache. They would pull their hands over their bosoms and lean forward, bouncing on their heels when in love and then push one hand away and one to their eyes in heart break, their hips moving frantically in in a figure eight, not sure where to go. The man quickly dropped a pinch of a powder into the glass and then made his exit. The dancers embraced their fire selves and began to twirl one another around the floor, their skirts swishing and accenting their movements. They finished off with a complicated pattern dance that had the ladies trading partners for a minute, twirling and whirling around until they came to the end where they all collapsed onto one knee, their head bent submissively, but their eyes looking out with a sexiness only a woman can show.

Everyone stood and clapped, enjoying the short show and the dancers stood up and bowed. Their fire selves slowly dissolved into smoke and then nothing. Ursa turned to a server and had more wine poured into her glass.

"Thank you so much, Kai Dancers, you honor the Fire Nation with your grace, skill, and abilities to maniuipate the fire dancer. Please enjoy our hospitality and enjoy a fine meal." Ozai said, the women bowed and nodded, quietly moving to a table set aside for them. Ursa took a sip of wine and set her glass down. She swallowed the liquid, but tasted a sour aftertaste. She looked into her cup and began to sway on her feet. Ozai turned to his wife and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, people had turned to back to their conversations, but some turned when they heard the fire lord talk.

"I-I don't know-w" she said and her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor.

"URSA!" Ozai yelled, the prince and princess looked up and ran to their mother. The Waterbenders rushed after them.


End file.
